Phobia
by iroha56
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto love each other. But their love is not accepted where they live. They hide their love from the world, but what will happen if they were to be found out? SasuNaru, NaruSasu, boyxboy, yaoi, oneshot.


**Summary: Sasuke and Naruto love each other. But their love is not accepted where they live. They hide their love from the world, but what will happen if they were to be found out?  
SasuNaru, NaruSasu, boyxboy, yaoi, oneshot.**

 **Warnings: BoyxBoy, homophobia, cursing, sexual themes, character death.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **A/N: Hey guys! So, this is a rather sad story I've had in my head for a while now. It's really sad, I know.. But hey, sometimes you need tragic fanfiction stories in your life! Please do note I have nothing against homosexuals (I myself swing both ways) and so I do not have homophobia. This is just a story, nothing is based on real events (at least, not intended, but you know how dark the world can be).**

 **Phobia**

They were happy together. They loved each other more than anything else. They had met each other long ago, in kindergarten, became rivals at first, hating each other's guts. But time passed and they grew, so did their feelings towards one another. Naruto was the first to confess. He had asked Sasuke to meet him behind the school after classes had finished and had boldly, and loudly like he always was, asked Sasuke to go out with him. Shocked at first, Sasuke didn't know what to say. But after the shock subsided and Naruto had turned disappointed and a little hurt to walk away, Sasuke had grabbed him by his shoulder and yanked the blonde idiot into his arms, kissing him as if the world was coming to an end.

And this was how their love started. However, their love was not accepted for homosexuals were spat on, called cursed. So, they both decided to keep it a secret.

Sasuke was waiting, as he always did, behind the school with his backpack on the ground, staring at his phone. The final class he had finished early, so he had to wait longer than usual. But he didn't mind. After all, it was worth it. _He_ was worth it. Sasuke looked through the photos he had made with his phone and smiled a bit. He had made a lot of pictures of his beloved, even some where the idiot didn't know he had made them, which made it all the more cute. A low chuckle was heard when Sasuke came across a picture of him when he was sleeping. The idiot looked so adorable with his lips half parted, drool sipping out and a soft blush on his cheeks. Sasuke remembered the dobe was softly moaning and he instantly had known what he was dreaming about. It made the picture all the more funny.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked up and saw his beloved running towards him, one arm up, waving and he was grinning like no other could. His smile was and would always be perfect, beautiful. His golden hair swaying in the wind and his blue eyes solely focussed on only him.

"You're late, dobe." He smirked at the now fuming blonde who had arrived in front of him and had come to a halt.

"We'll it's your fault for being here early, teme!" Loud as ever.

"Hn."

Sasuke leaned forward and captured the blonde's lips between his own. Naruto seemed to melt immediately at the touch and pressed his body flush against his lover. Their tongues battled a while for dominance until both became short of breath and parted.

"Idiot, you know we can't do this in public! What if people saw us?" Naruto looked frantically around, scared that someone had seen them being intimate. Sasuke shrugged.

"We won't get caught, dobe, didn't I promise you?" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin softly and smiled gently at him.

"I'll always protect you."

Naruto blushed and jerked away from Sasuke's grasp.

"Idiot, I can easily take care of myself!" But the tomato colour on his cheeks told Sasuke he secretly liked him talking like that.

After giving the dobe one small peck on the lips, Sasuke walked past Naruto towards the school gates.

"Let's go home"

Xxx

It was a dark day. It was raining heavily. As always, Sasuke was waiting for his lover behind the school after classes while playing a game on his phone.

Exiting the game, Sasuke sighed and looked at the digital clock on his cell. The dobe was late, where the hell could he be? Sasuke was already waiting more than an hour. He'd already texted Naruto but hadn't gotten a reply yet.

Sasuke sighed again and pushed himself off the wall intending to leave when he heard a familiar voice call out his name. The raven haired man looked up and saw his beloved running towards him through the rain with that big grin of his. Seriously, only that idiot could be that happy while soaked as a drowned puppy.

"Sorry I'm late, teme!" Naruto stopped in front of Sasuke and kept that bright grin on his face. "I kinda got caught up in my art class assignment and totally forgot time."

Sasuke rolled his eyes but smiled a bit as he leaned in to kiss his blonde idiot. Naruto sighed happily and kissed him back. Suddenly feeling needy, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders and turned them around, slamming Naruto into the wall and pressing his body against him. As the blonde gasped, Sasuke pushed his tongue inside the new opening. He pressed his knee between Naruto's legs and began grinding his crotch. Naruto moaned weakly trying to push Sasuke away, but he knew he would soon give in and enjoy. Sasuke stroked down Naruto's wet chest and dipped his hand into the hem of his pants, grabbing his already hard flesh, smirking when he heard a particular hard but muffled moan. When Sasuke looked up, he noticed the blonde had put his hand in his mouth to keep himself from crying out. He grinned, lust taking over him when suddenly-

A loud squeal.

Sasuke widened his eyes and turned his head, as Naruto did the same, to where the sound had come from. There stood a girl with pink hair, her hands clasped over her mouth and her eyes wide looking at Sasuke's hand which was still in the blonde's pants.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed and tried to wiggle out of Sasuke's arms. The girl gave another squeal when she looked at the raven haired boy's had, which had been freed from Naruto's pants, which was covered in sticky looking stuff. She turned around and ran away.

"No! Shit, wait!"

The blonde redid his pants and tried to go after the girl but Sasuke grabbed his wrist.

"It's no use, let's get out of here." Naruto nodded and let Sasuke lead him to his house.

When they arrived at the blonde's house, Naruto opened the door and turned to look at Sasuke. His eyes wide in fear.

"She saw us.. She knows who we are Sasuke! That's Sakura! Oh no, she's gonna tell the whole fucking school!" Naruto panicked and ruffled his hair, a tick he always had when he was stressed.

Sasuke felt Naruto only getting more frantic and grabbed his hands, squeezing them gently to reassure him. "I'll protect you no matter what, you know that, right dobe?"

The blonde looked at him and calmed down a little when he saw the raven's gentle smile, which always seemed to calm him down no matter how angry, sad or scared he was. He nodded.

"Good. Now, tomorrow is weekend so meet up with me as usual in the fields, okay?" Naruto nodded again, Sasuke smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then, Naruto." The blonde shivered as Sasuke purred out his name and leaned forward, kissing the raven. Before the kiss got too heated, Sasuke pulled away and smirked at Naruto's disappointed face.

"Tomorrow, dobe. Have some patience."

"Asshole." Sasuke turned away and left.

Xxx

Running.

Escaping.

Panting.

He was scared. Where could he go?

He stumbled over some stones and fell down. Gasping in pain he tried to get up as fast as possible. He heard them coming closer, closing in on him.

Yelling.

Cursing.

Laughing.

This was bad, he had to escape them! Running through the field like that, he was easily spotted and had nowhere to hide. That's when he saw the forest and sprinted towards what he thought would be his save spot.

He continued running, tried to rid of his chasers. But he was unlucky. He wasn't fast like them and was easily outrun.

He screamed bloody murder when one of them captured him, grabbing him by the hair and yanking him back, making him fall to the muddy ground. More people than he had originally thought circled around him, masks or scarfs covering their angry faces and scowling mouths.

They cursed him, yelled angrily and beat him. They had found out what he was.

 _Sasuke…_

Xxx

The raven haired boy was waiting in the field where he had promised to wait for his beloved. He was a little late but that usually didn't matter since the dobe was always later than him anyway. Sasuke looked up at the sky which was grey and clouded, threatening him with raindrops. He sighed and sat down.

Sasuke had sat there for almost half an hour when he got worried. He tried sending the dobe a message, tried calling him but it went straight to voicemail. Sasuke began to panic; the dobe's phone was never off.

He stood up and looked around, searching the field for signs of his blonde. When he found nothing, he began to walk, looking around. When he walked near the woods, he smelled the horrible smell of fire. Fearing it had something to do with Naruto, he rushed into the woods towards where he thought the smell was coming from.

It took him almost fifteen minutes before he arrived at the fire. It wasn't a big fire, looked more like a bigger than normal campfire. Sasuke squeezed his eyes a bit and slowly made his way closer. He saw five? No, six persons standing around something, kicking and yelling at it. At first, Sasuke thought it was some poor, stray dog and felt pity towards the animal. But when he got closer, he saw that the figure was way too big to be a dog. His heart beating fast, Sasuke heard some of the things the men were yelling.

"Fucking fag!"

"Die!"

"Sinner!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. His legs trembled and gave out under him. Tears formed in his eyes.

It was Naruto.

The limb, dead looking figure lying there on the ground, taking the beating, was Naruto.

Now, normally, in a story is this where the lover gets his shit back together, snaps in anger and rushes towards the crowd beating into his lover, kicking one after another down before kneeling next to his beloved and taking him into his arms telling him it will all be okay, and his lover would smile at him, letting him know he was okay and would survive.

But this isn't a fairy-tale. This isn't one of those stories with a good ending, even when everything seems to be at its most darkest place.

This is reality. Sasuke knew it too. He knew that, even if he tried, he wouldn't be able to save his blonde. There were six large men who looked a lot more stronger than him, he wouldn't have a chance against them.

Could he be called a chicken? A coward? Maybe.

Sasuke made himself little and waited until the men had enough and left. After he had made sure they were all gone and wouldn't come back, he crawled towards his beloved.

Sasuke took Naruto in his arms, careful not to hurt him, even though he knew it was already too late. He brushed the blonde locks out of his lover's eyes and cried. He would never see his beautiful smile again.

But, he knew, he would see him soon. In the next life.


End file.
